


He is here, it has always been here

by BOBsNOT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOBsNOT/pseuds/BOBsNOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la catástrofe se cernió sobre Beacon Hills y todo cambió. Cuando él despertó de entre los mortales, en busca de lo que decía era suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas?¿
> 
> Veamos, soy relativamente nueva en todo lo relacionado a los FanFictions y también en gran medida a Teen Wolf y claro, a Archive of our own. Aún estoy descubriendo todo lo que puedo y sobra decir, que esta historia y la idea de publicarla se alzó en un momento extraño y raro, del que seguramente pronto me arrepentiré, antes o después de morirme de pura vergüenza.
> 
> Como soy una novata pido mucha sinceridad, porque la gente sincera mola. (No sé como explicarlo) Me ha salido cosa rara.
> 
> Bueno, ya nos leeremos por ahí.

"Sírvante pueblos,

Y naciones se inclinan ante ti;

Se señor de tus hermanos,

Y se inclinan ante ti los hijos de tu madre.

Malditos los que te maldijeren;

Y benditos los que te bendijeren."

Génesis, 27, 28. 23, 29.

 

Lo único que sabe es que está oscuro, sin contar el frío, claro. Aunque se podría decir que se ha acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, llamemos lo daños colaterales de ser el único humano en una manada de estufas sobrenaturales, donde nunca hay tiempo para pensar en tu propio calor corporal. Su madre decía que era un niño muy fuerte, el que más, así que nada puede con él ¿No?

Le gusta pensar eso, que es invencible.

Debería centrarse, sabe que no es una muy buena idea ponerse a divagar y menos sobre su madre, no es aconsejable tener un ataque de pánico en un sitio desconocido, sin el adderall y bajo cero.

Está atado, mejor dicho, está colgando de una pared, cosa nada agradable y que le está poniendo de los nervios además, tener los ojos vendados no ayuda en nada a su misión de reconocimiento, esa en la que por lo menos intenta averiguar donde cojones está.

Esto es aun más escalofriante que el Nogitsune, sabe que no es un sueño, hombre, nota sus cinco dedos en cada mano, un poco congelados, pero ahí están, rogando que circule un poco de sangre por ellos. Quedarán cicatrizes, está seguro. Ahora parecerá un tío sexy y todo para las chicas, bueno, solo si sale de aquí. Y este es uno de esos momentos en el que le encantaría tener unas uñitas más largas o unos dientes un poco más afilados, y es como, puñetero débil cuerpo humano.

Buffa, porque acaba de recordar que tiene que hacer el trabajo para Harris. El chalado profesor no le dejará ni en sus más desesperados pensamientos. Patético.

Y se tensa, porque dentro de todo el irritante silencio oye unos pasos. Y tiene el presentimiento que vienen hacía donde él está. Canto positivismo...

Tap, tap, tap, tap. 

Pasos tranquilos, algo que él no está. Tiene los nervios de punta porque está cada vez más cerca. Le gustaría mucho que sus amigos lobos aparecieran rápido, preferiblemente, en cualquier momento.

Tap, tap... se ha parado, y lo tiene delante. Lo nota, siente su respiración y huele bien. Huele sorprendente mente bien, la verdad. No, mal, sabe que no es bueno pensar que tu secuestrador, o secuestradora, (todo es posible), huele bien.

Se tensa aun más, si es posible, le está tocando la mejilla y el escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo, por miedo y por algo más que no sabe lo que es, pero normal.

Lo único que oye es su corazón, parece que se le va a salir del pecho, como si quisiera escapar él solo de donde sea que estuviera. Corazón cobarde.  
Está jadeando, pero no puede evitarlo, porque no ve nada y el sujeto le sigue tocando y no le gusta, se siente raro. Cierra los ojos, algunas pocas lagrimas se le escapan y empapan la venda que cubre sus ojos. La sensación de indefensión que le recorre es terrorífica.

Le sigue tocando, lo nota en la mejilla, como poco a poco va bajando, rozándole la oreja, lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y él no estuviera temblando de miedo.

Desciende hasta su cuello, ahora con la otra mano sujetándole de la cadera, el agarre es hasta doloroso. Y no para, toca su hombro y justo ahora se da cuenta de que no tiene camiseta y es aun peor, siente expuesto y patético, está nervioso y ese hombre le sigue tocando y no puede hacer nada.

Como si quisiera torturarlo.

Tan ligero, recorre el contorno de sus clavículas, una y otra vez..

Baja aun más, esta tocando su pecho, rozando su pezón, lento y caliente en contraste con su pies, como tocaran un botón, un gemido se le escapa, pequeño y agudo, parece más un pequeño lloriqueo. Está avergonzado y eso solo lo hace llorar más.

Tiembla de puro terror.

Y el hombre que ha estado observándolo, tocándolo se aleja. Como lo ha hecho todo hasta ahora, pausado y tranquilo, sin prisas, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la cadera y sus costillas. Un paso más cerca, y nota su respiración en la mejilla y sus dedos en su pelo.

Él solo gira la cabeza a un lado. No lo quiere cerca, no le gusta su silencio ni lo que le hace.

Está desatando la venda.

Sigue respirando, invadiendo su espacio personal, tocándolo, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo.

Él sigue con los ojos cerrados, y puede sentir como el trozo de tela cae, a la vez que el desconocido se aleja, un paso, dos pasos.

Abre los ojos.

No... no puede creerlo.

Él...


	2. Por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no sé que poner aquí, solamente espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.
> 
> ^^

"A cambio de ti entregaré hombres;

¡A cambio de tu vida entregaré pueblos! Porque te amo y eres ante mis ojos Precioso y digno de honra."

Isaías 43:4.

 

Él sigue con los ojos cerrados, y puede sentir como el trozo de tela cae, a la vez que el desconocido se aleja, un paso, dos pasos.

Abre los ojos.

Y no... no puede creerlo.

Él...

\-----------------

Él... no está...

Pero, lo siente. El leve olor dulzón sigue, sabe que se encuentra justo delante de él, pero no lo ve, no ve nada. Solo hay escombros y mucho silencio. Se encuentra en una habitación pequeña y poco iluminada, aun colgado y tembloroso.

Le duelen las muñecas de las ataduras y tiene los pies entumecidos de haberlos tenido colgando. Intenta liberarse, pero lo único que consigue es hacerse más daño, la sangre cae.

Plop... plop...

Lo único que se escucha, un silencio sepulcral. Se retuerce, intenta más fuerte, algunos gemidos y lágrimas de dolor se le escapan, pero es inútil.

Plop... plop...

La sangre sigue. Marcando su brazo, el codo, el pecho hasta la cadera. Finos surcos rojos hacen su camino, hasta que caen.

Plop...

Y el olor persiste, fresco, puro e implacable. Como un recordatorio, (De donde está, que sigue ahí, que está tan cerca que le puede tocar. Le recuerda las caricias, el roce, su calor... y eso le aterra).

Lo intenta una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no cede. Se derrumba, llora, tiembla. Está asustado y cansado. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha sucedido, o lo que sucederá. Gruesas lagrimas recorren su mejillas, se muerde el labio inferior, un mero intento para no soltar un sollozo.

Intenta respirar, calmarse, pero no puede. Nunca se ha sentido tan indefenso, tan débil, nunca tan humano. En los últimos dos años a conseguido librarse de un Kanima, cazadores psicópatas, druidas, omegas, una manada de alphas desequilibrados... el Nogitsune.

 

—¿Mi castigo...?— Un susurro que es un grito en la tranquilidad de la habitación.

El calor vuelve, como un tormento, el olor es más intenso, como si alertara su presencia. Se acerca. Nunca se ha ido, se ha quedado observando, en silencio, muy sigiloso. Viendo sus reacciones, disfrutando de sus gemidos de dolor y su sufrimiento. Lo nota tensarse, pero eso no importa, le gustan sus reacciones, tan sinceras.

Como intenta encogerse, hacerse más pequeño y desaparecer. Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza, forzando las ataduras, más sangre cae.

Plop...

Nota como aguanta la respiración esperando, paciente. Tan humano...

Le sigue sorprendiendo cada vez, su pureza, su crueldad, su cuerpo y alma. Le ha estado observando durante tanto tiempo, sus movimientos, sus amigos y familia. Cuando reía, lloraba, se enfadaba, o se frustraba. Vivió con él la muerte de su madre, la decadencia de su padre. Le acompañó en su soledad, enfrentó con él los cambios y fue su sombra durante todo el trayecto. Lo conoce, lo entiende... Stiles es suyo, él ha sido el único que siempre ha estado para por y para él, velándolo.

Y ahora... lo tiene tan cerca... a su merced...

Pero no así. Fue una terrible idea, solo debe esconderse. No quiere atormentarlo, pero tampoco puede, ya no, ignorar su terrible deseo.

Él estará ahí siempre para Stiles, protegiéndolo, orando por él.

Un paso más. Acerca la mano a su frente, el castaño se estremece. Solo cierra los ojos y reza.

Un poco más cerca y le dice adiós. Lo tiene enfrente, tan cerca...

-Eres hermoso -dice- tan delicado. Puedes estar tranquilo ahora, yo te protegeré de todo y de todos.

Aparta la mano, lento, sintiéndole. Limpia sus lágrimas, él no debe llorar. Solo necesita paz, felicidad... le agarra de las mejillas y acerca su frente a sus propios labios, siendo consciente de las consecuencias. Pero no importan, no, solamente él, el niño de ojos whisky.

Se aparta, mira al frente y ve como el castaño desaparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que sea tan corto solo que mmm..., me salen cortitos, no sé (eso ha sonado raro).
> 
> Si hay algún manchón por ahí avisad plis.


	3. Delirios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, espero que os guste. Buenas noches :)

"¡Tu!,  
Señor todopoderoso,  
¡Tu!,  
que te mueves por las sombras,  
aquel inamovible,  
el que es indetectable.  
¡Tu!  
¿Dudas? Implacable y feroz,  
¡Tu!,  
que eres el dueño y señor,  
tu...  
que lo eres TODO."

Un frío e inquebrantable terror le atraviesa el cuerpo. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, se retuerce, gira e intenta hacerse pequeño. Agarra sus rodillas y entierra con fuerza la cabeza entre sus piernas. Quiere desaparecer. 

Tan real...

El primer sollozo rompe el inquietante silencio. Es un grito desgarrador, triste, lleno de angustia y miedo. Esta llorando y no sabe porque. 

 

Su pecho bulle y duele. Nunca ha estado tan asustado, jamás se ha sentido tan vulnerable, tan humano... y todo ha sido un sueño. Pero un siente los dedos recorrer su piel, su cercanía. Agarra su muñeca derecha y gime. 

Duele.

Se incorpora y se sienta en la cama, no puede ver apenas con la luz que entra por la ventana. Le tiemblan las piernas, apenas alcanza los dos metros hasta la puerta para encender el interruptor de la luz y las lagrimas fluyen, como una carrera a contrarreloj -porque ahí están- Se queda parado observándolas. Las piernas ya no le sostienen y cae de rodillas en el suelo, Se arrastra y apoya la espalda contra la puerta del dormitorio.

Lineas perfectas recorren completamente sus muñecas. La piel sensible está enrojecida - como si hubiera sido atado-. Pero eso no es posible. No puede ser verdad. No sabe que hacer, no lo sabe...

Llora y no sabe la razón, está aterrorizado. 

Es ÉL, está aquí -Susurra trémulo- está aquí...

Y hace lo único de lo que es capaz. 

Grita, grita y llora. 

Solo espera que sea piadoso y que todo acabe rápido.

Grita, pidiendo piedad.

Agarra su cabeza entre sus manos y llora.

Grita...

Porque ÉL ha vuelto.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay alguna falta avisad porfa. Odio como muchas esos pequeños errores entre palabra y palabra. Son como manchones enormes en un lienzo en blanco. Me minan la moral, y como soy una despistada habrán un montón.


End file.
